fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bartholomeu Burner
Bartholomeu Burner (バートゥルメウ バーナー, Bāturumeu Bānā) full name "Bartholomeu Archimedes Burner", is an impulsive young Fire Mage who goes by many nicknames, most of which are of his design. Without the nicknames, he prefers to use his last name, "Burner", when speaking since he dislikes his first name greatly. Though he can be simply referred to as “Bart”, “Barry” or “BB” for short. Some of his more grander monikers are known as "Burner Mage" (バーナーメイジ, Bānā Meiji) or “Bad Ass Burner” (悪いやつメイジ, Waruiyatsu Bānā), which is a play on his initials. But his associates have also labeled him “Flame Head” (炎頭, Honō Atama), much to his displeasure. Wild and hot-headed, Burner chose to learn the art of wielding Fire Magic to compliment his personality and found himself becoming a force to be reckoned with. He showed tremendous aptitude towards wielding flames and is considered somewhat of a prodigy despite his thuggish mannerisms. Aside from his impressive Fire Magic, Burner also possesses the ability to cast a powerful form of magic known as Sacred Flame Lock, that channels his life force into his other magic to increase their power, at the cost of potentially killing him with each use. It is unknown how Burner came to know such an extreme magic, or how he's able to wield it. Appearance Burner presents himself in a manner that will make him stand out, as he detests the thought of being forgotten or people unimpressed by him. As such, he tries hard to dress and style himself in a way that makes the loudest statement. When you look at him, the first thing that stands out his high mohawk, further illustrated by his purple hair. With his light skin, this hairstyle makes a striking appearance, even in a crowd, and sure to draw people’s attention to him. He’s known to have great pride in his hair, styling it each and every morning until its perfect for presentation, and even some of the woman in his group have nagged him for taking longer when getting dressed. Aside from his signature hairdo, he has a light skinned complexion, aggressive features enhanced by thin eyebrows slanted downward and bright purple eyes that seem to glow whenever he uses his magic. He’s also known for the jewelry he wears, such as several golden looped earrings pierced through the top of his ear and what appears as bolts in the other ear. He wears a silver necklace that hangs loosely around his neck with a silver five-sided cross attached to it. Aside from his trademark hair and piercings, Burner is a young man of average height and build, though still remains physically fit. His most common attire is a custom white uniform that he primarily wears during combat. His uniform consists of: a double breasted jacket that ends just above the waist and exposes some of his midriff. The sleeves are rolled up halfway his forearms and have black bands wrapping around his biceps. There are silver skull and bones buttons fastened to the outer side of the bands and wears black gloves. His pants are also white, pleated and held up by a black belt and the pant legs ends half way up his shins. His costume is finished with a pair of black military boots with custom silver plating over the front of his toes. Burner does wear an optional cape that he'll discard during combat. Its mainly worn for formal appearances, but Burner will easily throw it to the side if damaged or it is in the way. Personality Burner is known to be loud and boisterous, making sure that he’s the center of attention and that all eyes are on him. He seems to live in a fantasy world where he views himself as this hero or this powerful individual who can take on any opponent, though sometimes fails to meet up to that illusion. Instead, he masks whatever insecurities he has of himself through a false sense of bravado and machoism. As such, he can be a difficult person to tolerate since he often makes it a point to let his opinions be heard, and is almost always the first person to initiate confrontation even when it isn’t needed. He has very little patience, often leaping into danger, which often end in comedic form, and tries very hard to prove his worth to those who witness him. Most of his actions are governed with the thought of fame, and even daydreams of himself standing on a pedestal being showered with praise and cheers from his adoring public. Though, these daydreams can often prove to be so powerful, that he’ll act it out in real life without noticing. This had led to several embarrassing moments where he speaks to himself and strikes a pose, all while everyone around him wonders what he is doing. He doesn’t enjoy being made fun of or laughed, and immediately becomes visibly angry when he’s referred to as weak. He earned the name “Flame Head” because of this and his hot-headed nature. But given his love of Fire Magic, it seems to suit him quite well. Even though he can appear reckless at times, Burner is a courageous young man who can be fearless in the face of adversity. Despite what people may say about him, he does stand up to opponents who are harming innocent people and will leap into danger to protect his group. He considers himself as the front line fighter of the group, and the person their enemies would need to pass to get to them. This means he values the safety of his group and protects them with all his strength. This doesn’t mean that he’s without some annoying traits, such as he tendency to flirt with attractive women, even if they don’t return the favor. He’ll often bore them with grand tales of exaggerated battles he’s been in, with some of his friends jumping in to correct him and leaving Burner red faced. When annoyed or irritated, he’ll get loud and direct, and enter a comical tirade with the other person. History More coming soon... Synopsis More coming soon. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Agility: Burner has shown on more than one occasion that he possesses extraordinary leaping ability and athletic prowess, which he uses in his battles to attack opponents from different angles or evade their attacks. When he attacks his targets, he’ll often leap into the air and attack from above, either crashing down on them with his body or performing a magical spell to rain down on them. This also helps him to avoid the damage from his spells by placing himself at a safer distance since many of his attacks have a wide damage area. In terms of athletic ability, Burner can perform simple acrobatics such as flips which he applies to his defensive abilities. His agility is very much reactionary, seemingly performing this maneuvers at an instant. Enhanced Endurance: Although he can fend for himself in fight, Burner is not invulnerable to injury. Its how he manages to process that pain and endure through it to continue fighting is what makes him astonishing. Even when facing impossible odds and sustaining life threatening wounds, Burner always manages to get back to his feet and continue fighting. While he may not possess the strength to defeat an opponent, he does so to show where strength really comes from and often intimidate his opponents. Because of his role within the group, he considers himself a protector of sorts and stands in the direct path of harm. At times, when facing a particularly strong opponent that requires a group to defeat, he'll use his impressive endurance to turn the focus on to him where his allies can leap in while the opponent is distracted. Enhanced Stamina: Producing the large quantities of flames and sustaining the steady stream of attacks at his disposal require a great deal of stamina, seemingly higher than normal mages. Burner's stamina proves to be high enough that can produce many of his spells close in sequence to another and often in rapid succession for a long period of time. He can also engage in physical activity for considerable lengths before tiring. Also, because of his larger amounts of stamina, he can clash against other spells with his own and fight them back combined with his willpower. He isn't immune to fatigue, though, and after prolonged physical and magical use he will eventually tire and collapse through sheer exhaustion is pushed beyond his own limits. Hand-to-hand Combatant: Burner has proven himself to a reliable and scrappy fighter, despite his crude fighting style. While it cannot be easily defined, the way Burner fights is very much like a street fighter who uses any and all means of attacking his opponents. While he can engage in physical combat, Burner is more comfortable fighting from a distance with his ranged spells, but does incorporate some physical ones to attack with. When he does fight, he's known to throw a lot of closed fists, usually heavy handed attacks, while rarely using his legs or head. Most of his attacks are simple, nothing flashy or intricate in his form or movements. Physical combat is usually reserved when its unavoidable and isn't Burner's primary form of battle, though because he enjoys showboating and being macho, he would never retreat when being threatened by larger individuals and can be visibly seen rolling up his sleeves when getting ready to fight. Magical Abilities Great Magical Power: Burner possesses great quantities of magical power that can be used to strengthen the force and range of his spells. When manifesting his magical power, it produces a visible effect in the form of the element he wields: fire. This fiery aura can blaze all around him and even effect the environment by causing it to shake and burn away the more of his power he releases. At its height, Burner can release his magical power with the force of an explosion, capable of blowing away anyone in his immediate vicinity. Also, because of his great magical power, his spells are equally enhanced, placing him with the potential to be a great Fire Mage. Burner's power can wax and wane depending on his emotional states, as well. When focused and confident, his power is at its peak. So is it when he's particularly angry as rage seems to be a natural fuel to his Fire Magic. Though if he's distracted, his flames can weaken and are much more susceptible to dispersing if struck with a strong attack. He's been able to manipulate his own magical power as a form of defense by lessening the damage of projectiles directed at him by vaporizing them before they strike. He can also free himself from grappling moves by summoning his power to burn his opponents. Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Magic that utilizes the element of fire and it is Burner's only form of magic. Even at a young age, Burner has shown a particular fondness for this element and wields it with natural skill. Even though he can appear aggressive and reckless, he's known to be quite formidable when using his Fire Magic and known to produce tremendous quantities of flames to attack with. In fact, the sheer size of some of his spells is truly astonishing and is capable of reducing huge areas to ash. His skill in using this magic allows him to manipulate in ways that provide greater versatility beyond simply striking a target with explosive force. He can produce it in either gaseous form to burn his targets or something more solid so that it can strike with concussive force before it explodes for additional damage. He can also manipulate in ways that he can produce lasers by condensing the flames into a thin beam of superheated energy and pierce his targets with. While most of his spells are reserved for ranged combat, Burner has the option to coat parts of his body in flames to sever through an opponent's defenses or strike with additional damage while simultaneously burning his targets. Aside from the size of the flames he can produce, Burner can also increase the flames heat to degrees that are unbearable to anyone standing in his presence. By focusing, the flames can grow much more violent, shifting into a slight blue hue as the flames grow hotter and hotter. If being attacked by a projectile, Burner can quickly summon a wall of flames to intercept it, reducing it to ash or cancelling it out completely. Besides the amount of spells in his arsenal, Burner can employ his fire magic in regular and often mundane ways, as well. In regards to offensive purposes, he can produce small generic balls of flames and strike with explosive force. This means of attack is quick and less taxing than his other spells, which allows him to produce more of these during combat. Other practical applications is summoning flames in his hand as a makeshift torch and light the way for himself or others around him. * Hot Shots (ホットショット, Hottoshotto) One of the most basic spells within Burner's arsenal, the Fire Mage is able to channel the flames he generates and create small orbs of energy that explode on contact. To cast this spell, he simply holds up one hand or both, with his palms facing towards the opponent, and creates a small magical seal in front of them. From there, he'll release a volley of energy blasts that detonate once they hit their target. Burner can use this spell against a single target or a group, blanketing them and dealing a moderate amount of damage. Though these energy orbs are small in comparison to his other spells, he can cast them much faster than any other spell, allowing him to release numerous blasts in rapid succession. The more of his own power his pours into the spell, the more of the spell he's able to unleash against his targets. Another variation of releasing this spell is by focusing the flames into his palms, closing his fist around it for a moment and swinging his arms forward to release the volley simultaneously. This method does come with a decrease in some power, but the range is increased as it easily blanketed a wider area in a shorter amount of time. * Ifrit's Wings (イフリートウイング, Ifurīto Uingu) Burner has shown tremendous ability to manipulate the fire magic at his command for a wide variety of purposes, most being to attack with. But there are a few spells in which he can implement his fire magic in ways that provide him great versatility in combat. Ifrit's Wings is one of those spells. By focusing the flames across his back, Burner can shape them temporarily into a large pair of wings that he can use to propel himself into the air and fly for short periods of time. He can also use these wings to simply glide or hover over a target while still being able to attack with his other spells. Burner has shown great maneuverability with these wings, able to quickly turn or make quick loops to avoid incoming attacks or simply dodge around an area. He's even been able to use his wings instinctively to intercept small attacks, allowing the flames to burn them away before they have a chance to cause any harm. * Hell Piercer (地獄衝, Jigokushō) Burner concentrates his magical power into a single finger, condensing the flames into the tip and causing it to burn white hot. Once the energy has been collected, Burner will release that energy in the form of a thin superheated laser beam capable of piercing any target in its path. The attack itself isn't extremely powerful, but because it can bypass any object, a well placed shot can prove deadly given Burner's pinpoint precision with it. Burner can produce several of these in rapid succession but their attack power is greatly reduced the faster and more clustered they are. Hence, he prefers to use this attack from afar and catch his opponent off guard. Also, another great advantage to this spell is that it can pierce multiple layers. So if a target were to use an obstacle as cover, Burner can simply shoot through that object and still hit the target so long as they are in its path. Burner can also effect its range by concentrating more of his magical power into the spell to increase the distance it travels. * Devil's Wheel (悪魔の輪, Akuma no Wa) Instead of focusing the flames into a thin beam, Burner can also shape them into the form of a wheel to cut through thicker objects. Typically, Burner gathers flames in one of his palms and begins to spin his arm, causing the flames to expand and form a thin disc. With the momentum of moving his hand, the flaming disc will move in a similar to manner to a buzzsaw and even creates the same sound when it moves through the air. The disc is roughly the length of Burner's body, so it able to attack a single target with ease, or even a group of targets if they are close together. Devil's Wheel possesses tremendous cutting power due to its superheated edge and it spinning motion, and can be launched from nearly position. Because it is a thrown projectile, much similar to a physical projectile thrown under someone's own strength, Devil's Wheel only travels in a single direction and is entirely dependent on Burner's aim for its effectiveness. The objects it can cut through depend on its thickness and the material its made of, but he has been able to cleave through several tree trunks in a row without much effort. He has on one occasion bisected a large boulder into two pieces from a single swing so it does possess incredible lethality if a living target were to be in its path. * Melting Point (融点, Yūten) Instead of focusing his energy into a single finger, Burner now channels it through all of them, causing his entire hand to burn white in a similar manner to Hell Piercer. The difference between that spell and Melting Point is that the latter has no ranged abilities. Instead of casting the energy as a long range attack, Burner placing his hand on any object and allows the heat to slowly melt away anything it touches. This is particular effective against rock and stone, as the intense heat is able to cause a reaction within the solid material and liquify it through the extreme temperature. Typically, once all his fingers have lit up, they slide into the object. From there, Burner simply focuses the heat through his fingers and into the object to cause it to melt away. Examples of Burner applying Melting Point is destroy armored individuals and their weapons, or simply placing a hand on a barrier such as a stone wall or metal door and begin to transfer the heat through it. Any rock that comes in contact with his hand will begin to turn into hot magma or metal transformed into melted steel, leaving behind a large opening in the process. Of course, while he may be immune to extreme heat from this spell, his allies are not and must wait a while before the surface cools enough to safely through. * Twin Devils (双魔, Sōma) When faced with an opponent and engaging in physical contact, Burner can temporarily coat both arms from the elbow to his fingers in super heated energy. This energy takes on the form similar to a double edged blade that extends a little further past his fingers. When using this spell, Burner keeps his fingers extended and together so that he can use it like weapons in combat. Also, because this energy bears similar properties to Melting Point, it can cause serious damage to anything it touches and is able to slash through sturdy materials so long as they do not exceed a certain thickness. He can slash through weak armor like a hot knife through butter and has been able to rend through an entire tree trunk in a single swipe. Unfortunately, because Burner does not possess any sort of proficiency in armed combat, he simply wields Twin Devils in a reactionary manner and attack head on. It is unknown if he can increase the damage or size of these weapons, but Twin Devils can still inflict tremendous damage while simultaneously burning his targets with a simple swing. Also, since Melting Point takes a longer amount of time to melt away obstacles, Burner can use one of the Twin Devils to pierce through a target quickly in a pinch, especially during combat. * Igniter (点火器, Tenkaki) Focusing the flames around a single fist and channeling his magical power towards that point, Burner is able to unleash a powerful and destructive attack. Once Burner connects with his fist, he transfers the stored fiery energy outward as an incredibly strong blast that engulfs his target completely. The resulting release comes in the form of a powerful explosion that destroys the surrounding area and produces a thick stream of flames that sends an opponent flying. The force of this attack is enough to severely damage a target while simultaneously smashing them through a thick stone wall and send them several hundred yards away. Burner developed this attack when he was faced with an opponent who specialized in close quarter combat, severely hindering his ability to use ranged attacks. This spell allows him to utilize that limited range while still producing a powerful explosion capable of inflicting great damage to everything directly in front of him. *'Burning Heart' (燃え精神, Moe Seishin) Though this spell is largely unnamed, Burner has come to describe this spell as being his emotions flaring out so intensely that it causes the aura he can create through his own magical power to ignite. Burning Heart is a massive explosion of fire all around Burner, capable of destroying the ground beneath him and pushing back whomever is near him. Aside from the sheer power he releases, Burning Heart also causes the area to drastically increase in temperature, evaporating any nearby moisture and even causing entire small bodies of water to turn to steam. Anger seems to be the main fuel for Burning Heart, or his desire to accomplish a certain task that he has poured his heart into. While Burning Heart can damage anything caught within the blast, it also proves to add a certain degree of attack power and speed to his overall statistics. Though this is mainly temporary, only allowing for an immediate action before these benefits fade. The stronger the emotion, the larger Burning Heart becomes, creating a tall pillar of flames that pulses outward to inflict its damage. * Cremator (隠亡, Onbō) Summoning a large magical seal directly underneath a target, Burner can create a huge twister of orange flames that completely consumes what every is standing above the seal. When the twister is created, there an extreme release of heat as it swirls upward with raging speeds, blowing hot air all around the area. What is caught inside the twister is severely damaged and burned and Burner is able to increase its intensity by focusing more of his magical power as a fuel source. When increasing its strength, the spinning will quick and the center of the twister begins to glow a bright yellow, and then red and eventually white as it transitions into even more extreme temperatures, erasing all trace of whatever was located inside it. Because the flames swirling around are incredibly hot and dense, whomever is inside is trapped within the twister and unable to escape without suffering lethal burns. * Ash Maker (灰メーカー, Haimēkā) By placing a palm flat against the ground, Burner creates a straight line of yellow magical seals that extend over a great distance. From that point, he transforms his fiery magic through his arm and into ground, transforming the earth into a volatile substance. Each magical seal that was created will then explode, creating a path of destruction that cuts through the ground and engulf everything within the thick flames, dealing tremendous damage. Ash Maker gains its name from the potential to reduce anything in its path to ash, as well as the ash it rains down over an area after the explosions have subsided. Each explosion happens immediately one after the other, traveling down the trail of magical seals until it reaches its last one, forming a long wave of flames to consume anything and everything. This spell can be used against a group of targets as each blast has a wide radius. * Blazing Edge (燃え刃先, Moehasaki) Burner is known for his ability to focus his flames into a single area and condense for increased damage. When casting Blazing Edge, he channels his magical power along the edges of his hand, igniting it in a brilliant orange flame that shapes itself into the form of a thick blade. The difference between Blazing Edge and Twin Devils is that Burner can only execute this attack once, while Twin Devils can last much longer in combat. When Burner activates this spell, the flaming blade acts as extension to his arm that he can strike down his enemies with. He can increase its size and range through concentration and effort, and is also able to swing it in any direction he wishes. As he prepares to attack, Burner simply raises his arm and swings it in the direction of his target. As the blade comes down, it will instantly grow in size to upwards of a hundred meters and strike down. The targeted area will immediately explode in a massive save of flames and inflict tremendous damage to anything in its wake. Once it does make contact and explodes, Burner must recast the spell if he wishes to use it again, but given the amount of energy required to fuel such a spell, it is not recommended to use consecutively too many times. Burner can use Blazing Edge to provide him more flexibility with his ranged combat and allows him to control the path of his attacks with more ease. * Flame Purge (炎光消去, Enkōshōkyo) Targeting a single area and any enemies within it, Burner casts a massive yellow magical seal on the ground to summon a massive pillar of flames. The sheer size of the resulting explosion is astounding as it can lay waste to anything around it, while inflicting grievous injuries to any within the blast. Because of the extreme heat and the element of fire used, Flame Purge also inflicts serious burns to anything that survived the blast, often leaving objects completely charred black. Flame Purge is a cumulative damage spell, meaning that Burner performs several of these spells on top of one another to increase the damage it deals. The first blast of Flame Purge results in a small explosion, but then Burner immediately performs another one on top of that that increases the size of the explosion. He continues this process until the pillar reaches monumental heights and whatever is caught inside has been reduced to nothingness. A particularly nasty spell that Burner only performs against the most durable of opponents, Flame Purge isn't used often unless the defense of the target is truly great and is unable to bypass with a single strike. Burner has also used Flame Purge as a defensive spell by casting it in front of him to intercept an incoming attack and neutralizing it before it causes him any harm. Sacred Flame Lock Sacred Flame Lock (聖火錠, Seikajō) is a Caster Type magic that employs not only magical power, but the life force of user. Sacred Flame Lock is part of collection of life linking magics that bonds the user to their respective magics. In the case of Burner, Sacred Flame Lock is linked to his Fire Magic, hence where it name comes from, and he can use his own life force to enhance their power and effect. The amount in which these spells can be increased varies depending on the amount of life the user is willing to pour into it. When doing this, the user places a dangerous amount of stress on the body, with repeated use causing their death at its extreme level. Even if the user does not die when performing any of the spells within the Sacred Flame Lock, it will leave them completely exhausted and potentially fall into a coma once completed. When applying Sacred Flame Lock, Burner's flame change in color to signal that his life force is being used. The normally yellow and orange flames will turn into a bright red and possess much more destructive power. To initiate Sacred Flame Lock, Burner slams his fists together in front of his chest and release a large red magic seal. From there, red energy courses Burner's veins, causing them to light up and be visible, somewhat similar to Organic Life Magic's Six Prayers. Aside from the increase in power to his flames, the blazing energy coursing through Burner's body also amplifies his physical attributes to a certain degree. This is not because it increases them, it is because his life force being focused as power overrides any sort of sensation of fatigue, and can literally burn out his muscles from overuse. * Right of Fire (火災権利, Kasai Kenri) Among one of his most powerful spells, Burner is able to cast an massively powerful fire spell that is capable of causing great devastation and incinerate anything cost within its blast radius. First, Burner gathers tremendous magical energy all around him, causing his aura to flare all around him as a pyre. The output of energy reaches such intensity that it causes the earth around him to shake violently while the temperature drastically increases to the point that it causes anyone within it to perspire and suffocate from the heat. Slowly the yellow and orange flames turn into a bright red as the spell's charge time has reached its apex. Once fully charged, Burner will raise one hand and point it to the sky, extending his fingers like a sword. For a moment, the air grows still and the flames disperse, leaving Burner standing at the epicenter. But then, a massive surge of red flames erupt all around him the form of an enormous sword's tip that pierces the heavens. Such a huge amount of energy released instantly incinerates any nearby structures as the rubble is turned to ash and swept up in the crimson flames. Any and all caught within the spell's radius are immediately destroyed with any who could have survived such a devastating attack severely injured. While this spell possesses phenomenal destructive power, it does come with a price. Expelling such vast quantities of energy comes with an expenditure of one's life force and leaving them completely drained from casting it. Burner has never used this spell more than once, part because of such lethality it possesses and the other being that it left him in coma after the casting was completed. He has admitted to never using this spell since as it could potentially prove fatal the next time he tries. * Hell Gate (地獄門, Jigokumon) Placing himself in a wide stance, Burner extends his arms straight out to his sides with his feet spread apart. From there, he will begin to channel his magical power and combine his own life force to it to enhance its effect. Once he's ready to cast this spell, Burner shouts out its name and summons two large magical seals at the sides of his intended target. The size of these seals is monumental, placing them several meters tall, easily able to dwarf whomever is in between. They will quickly spin until a clicking sound is heard and they immediately stop, signalling the spell is about to release its effect. The clicking sound is distinct and sounds similar to that of a door unlocking. After the seals stop and the sound is heard, the true devastation of Hell Gate is revealed. From these seals, a flood of raging red and orange fire pours through and completely engulfs whatever is in between the two. The sheer volume of fire flowing out like two rivers crashing into one another is mind boggling, while whatever is trapped within the path is dealt tremendous damage while inflicting grievous burns. Anything else that's not of outstanding durable quality will find itself consumed in the flames and erased from existence, while whatever does remain is charred black from the intense heat. The seals are generated in this manner to minimize a target's mobility and restrict their ability to move freely. He can rearrange them in different manners if he wishes, such as summoning one beneath a target and another above. Burner can also place the seals above one another to increase the amount of flames generated and its range, creating a stream of fire that travels through the air towards its intended target. Trivia * Burner's appearance and personality are based on Bazz-B from Bleach, and some of his spells were inspired by the attacks Bazz produces throughout the series.